Monolith
by Dr. Glove
Summary: A gym leader is promoted to the Elite Four, prompting a trip to see just how incredible the world of Pokemon really is, when he encounters a conspiracy involving the most powerful Pokemon Masters in the world and a missing number...


Patrick Irwin Dowser, a scrawny young man with long-ish golden hair and conspicuous freckles on his cheeks, set down his cup and exhaled slowly. Then in one fluid moment he put on the brown shirt, brown pants, brown belt, brown socks, brown shoes, brown flat cap, and brown coat. He looked himself over in the mirror, nodded in satisfaction, grabbed the cup, finished the tea, flicked the completely unnecessary cane to himself, set the cup back down, left the house, closed the entrance and locked the door. He strolled to his bicycle, unhitched it, and rode it relaxedly to the Angleham Gym.

The doors were locked, but this came as no surprise, for PI Dowser had the key. He parked and hitched the bicycle, reached into a pocket, pulled out the key, checked the time, waited the three-minutes until seven-o'clock, and moved the key to the door before finally noticing the very official looking note.

"Tea and crumpets, it's from the World Pokemon League." He muttered. He picked up the note, unlocked the door, entered the gym, closed the door behind him, walked into his office, locked the door, put up the "Please Knock" sign, closed the door, sat down at his desk, sighed, then opened the note.

It was indeed from the World Pokemon League.

Patrick Irwin Dowser, Angleham Gymleader, Angleham, Lorwen Region

From the World Pokemon League

_This is indeed from the World Pokemon League_ he thought.

Mr. Dowser, you have been the Gymleader and prime distributor of the Search Badge of Angleham as per the Cobalt League's regulations for two years. However, after a mandatory six-month period of evaluation, observation, and review, it has come to the Cobalt League's attention that you far exceed the maximum Gymleader Victory Percentage, 53-58 percent win rate, with a win rate of 96 percent. We regret to inform you that this unreasonably win rate is conduct unbefitting of a Gymleader and prime distributor, and that you are to cease operations and duties of the Angleham Gym within two weeks.

Dowser frantically reread the note. This couldn't be happening. This gym was his life!

_This can't be happening! This gym is my life!_ He thought.

Normally this matter would only concern the Cobalt League. However, a win rate of 96% is more than acceptable for a position within the Elite Four, a matter that does indeed concern the World Pokemon League. As you are no doubt aware, the Elite Four is comprised of only the best and most powerful trainers and masters of the World Pokemon League. Thus, it carries greater responsibilities than mere Gymleadership, but also far greater freedoms, such as:

-You may move across the world at your leisure, with or without commercial transportation (paid for by the World Pokemon League)

-You may enter Fatal Zones, such as Spoliace, Verdent, etc.

-No salary cap

-Far greater challenges and a generally more exciting lifestyle

Among many others. If you do accept this invitation to exchange your Green Card for a Blue Card, then please call the number listed below to arrange an appointment at the earliest time of your own convenience. We hope to hear your answer within thirty-business days.

Sincerely. _Vilbert Ian Pretenshcous_

He reread the note, found the number, scrambled about for a pen and paper, wrote it down, then set the note on his desk, walked to the minifridge in the cabinet, pulled out a cold one, reclined in his chair, and was about to drink the cold one when a trainer knocked at the door.

"I'm here for your gym challenge!"

"Tea and crumptets, don't you know what time it is?" PI Dowser answered.

"Your business hours are 7:00AM to 5:00PM every day, and it's 7:15 right now! Let us battle!"

Dowser sighed irritably. "Do you have at least six other badges from other gyms in the Cobalt League? Because as a Fourth Tier Gymleader I can decline your challenge until you meet minimum requirements."

After a tangible silence he heard the trainer storm off. He smiled to himself. That oughta be a rule.

"That oughta be a rule." He said, taking a sip. "Well, hope another trainer comes by after this cold one. Only 96 percent? Well, we can see about 97..."


End file.
